warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Approved Charart/Archive 16
Songkit (K) - Approved I suck at tabbies. [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River ><)))•>']] [[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 10:42, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Blur the stripes =) "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 15:21, July 12, 2012 (UTC) No you don't! Usually the stripes are darker than the pelt, but whatever. Lighten the nose a tiny bit. 09:22, July 14, 2012 (UTC) REuploaded '[[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River ><)))•>]] [[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 08:58, July 15, 2012 (UTC) The nose is a little too purple-y.... Grey it out a bit, like a grey-pinkish color. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 14:39, July 16, 2012 (UTC) REuploaded '[[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River ><)))•>]] [[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 10:37, July 19, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 11:18, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Le approved. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 15:25, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Lyra (Other) - Approved Lyra's other dark-premonition-Sight version type thingy. I dunno how to describe it. It started out as a black tabby and somehow turned into this.... Yeah I don't even know. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 15:23, July 22, 2012 (UTC) You need to write more of the fanfiction! <3TotalFan<3 So, she doesn't have an aurora when she goes into that thingy? [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!']][[USer talk:Littlewillow|''"Five millon cybermen, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 15:32, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh, yeah, she does. *goes to fix using my magical fixing powers* Hazel Never enter the mansion... 16:18, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Reuplaoded and added her prettyful aura. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 16:22, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I can't see a thing wrong, CBA? 11:10, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Approved. 16:42, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Rock (An) ~ Approved I'm either really lazy or have been busy sorting other stuff out. Both. Probably. Anyway moving on, it's a young Rock, made by both me and Little. A collab on all sides. x3 Yeah. 20:41, July 8, 2012 (UTC) You can't kill a rock x3, awesome! As always, your tabbies are the beast. x3"That's a great idea!"'"Well, not really."' 20:43, July 8, 2012 (UTC) CBA? I can't find a flaw. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 18:18, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Ohohoho, I can~ Lighten the tongue and nose. Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 05:06, July 13, 2012 (UTC) And next time remove the CBA ._. '''Reuploaded'. 09:08, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Gorgeous, Leopard. <3 02:38, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing You mean gorgeous Leopard and Little, we both made it x3 I don't think I said that very well in the description thingy x3 10:37, July 18, 2012 (UTC) You did the awesome tabby stripes! All I did were the mottles :P [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!']][[USer talk:Littlewillow|''"Five millon cybermen, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 17:42, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Aren't those red things near the tounge teeth? x3 Make them pale-ish yellow. 15:25, July 19, 2012 (UTC) I'll do it, Leopard ;) [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!]]''"Five millon cybermen, easy.'' [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?]][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 15:37, July 22, 2012 (UTC) '''Re-uploaded' [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!']][[USer talk:Littlewillow|''"Five millon cybermen, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 15:40, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Well, I thought they looked better as bits of mouth. But whatever. I'm not allowed an opinion =) 09:56, July 23, 2012 (UTC) I'm going to CBA this 'cause I can. Approved 'cause I can 8D 16:53, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Cinderheart (Q+K) - Approved Cinderheart and her kits: Hollykit, Bramblekit, Firekit and Spottedkit. I tried doing tabbies a different style. They suck. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 19:36, July 16, 2012 (UTC) They do not suck! They're gorgeous! Anyway, blur Cinderheart's stripes a tad. 01:56, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Darken the big cat's paws and nose, and make the black kit's nose not the same colour as it's pelt. 10:17, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 16:08, July 19, 2012 (UTC) No more comments? Shall I CBA this? Yes, I shall. CBA? [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!]]''"Five millon cybermen, easy.'' [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?]][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 15:49, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Approved... 16:57, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Star that Shines in the Sky (Star) (T) - Approved [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River ><)))•>']] [[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 10:44, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Blur everything. 11:09, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Define the shading a bit 23:08, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Lighten the shading on the head. 15:10, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing '''REuploaded '[[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River ><)))•>']] [[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 11:01, July 23, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 11:24, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Approved. 16:58, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Lyra (Lo?) - Approved This is Lyra from Every Scar has a Story. I am somewhat pleased with this charart. I love this character though, she shall be epic. I swear. I may do her other versions too. My new favorite character. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 03:56, July 22, 2012 (UTC) So pretty! But sadly, there's waste around the whisker aura. Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I'd']] [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'rather']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'pick']] [[The Curse of Sight|'instead']] [[The Timekeepers|'of']] [[The Timekeepers|'FigHTS!']] 06:46, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded: I think the waste is just her aura being derpy. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 13:59, July 22, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 11:23, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Aprooooooved. 17:00, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Flarepaw (A) - Approved - Yeah, I don't do shading on apprentices, except for in the eyes, oh well, this is Flarepaw, main character in Flaring Sky right ;3. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 20:35, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Pretty! 11:10, July 23, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 17:08, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Does no-one else approve things anymore? Approved. 15:26, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Dawnstar (L) ~ Approved Some people's favourite leader. Yes. 13:21, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Blur shading on belly. :) [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River ><)))•>']] [[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 14:29, July 23, 2012 (UTC) See below vv 18:01, July 25, 2012 (UTC) The shading's fine. I see no problem. I am going to CBA this. CBA? Silly Hazel, always sign off XD Says me x3 18:38, July 26, 2012 (UTC) I er- thought I did. Whoops. Look! I signed it this time. ----> Hazel Never enter the mansion... 15:40, July 27, 2012 (UTC) It's approved, can't you read? Sorry x3 15:32, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Maggotpaw (A) ~ Approved Such a pleasent name. XD[[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River ><)))•>']] [[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 11:37, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Someone's gonna say something about the shading, but I like it. If you look at the full siize iimage iit's fiine (Oop2, ii thiink iim 2ollux x3) 12:13, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Ze nose looks a little purple (or maybe it's just me?) I honestly don't know at this point. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 18:14, July 26, 2012 (UTC) The nose color is fine. ^^ In fact, this entire image is fine. CBA? Approoo-oooo-oooooveded ~ 15:35, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Rosepaw (MCA) - Approved [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River ><)))•>']] [[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 11:29, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Nice. Blur the white, especially on the tummy. 12:11, July 23, 2012 (UTC) REuploaded '[[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River]][[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 01:50, July 25, 2012 (UTC) I see nothing wrong, CBA? 17:06, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Appppppprooooooved. 08:17, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Sparrowpaw (A) - Approved My new favourite character. She didn't really turn out the way I'd hoped but, meh. 10:01, July 25, 2012 (UTC) The lighter chin patch looks sorta out of place next to the blurred darker muzzle, maybe just blur that bit. 17:01, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. 'She's still here? I thought she had been declined. I got rid of the black bit, it looked strange. 12:53, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Lovely. CBA? Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I'd]] [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'rather']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'pick']] [[The Curse of Sight|'instead']] [[The Timekeepers|'of']] [[The Timekeepers|'FigHTS!']] 07:02, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Approvededed 08:19, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Moss That Grows on Rocks (Moss) (T) - Approved [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River ><)))•>']] [[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 11:52, July 23, 2012 (UTC) There's almost a blob of shading on the head, thini it out or blur it or something. 12:15, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Blur the white. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 15:29, July 23, 2012 (UTC) REuploaded '[[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River]][[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 01:51, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Darken the nose a little. 17:05, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded '[[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River]][[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 11:01, July 26, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 08:28, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Approved. 15:11, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Dawnstar (L alt) - Approved MEGA MASSIVE SUPER BIG spoilers for TWII sort of. 13:21, July 23, 2012 (UTC) What did you do to Dawnstar!?!? O.O Blur shading on belly, looks nice.[[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River ><)))•>']] [[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 14:28, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Leopard enjoys killing/maiming everyone's favorite character. Or is it just my favorite characters? Hazel Never enter the mansion... 15:29, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh, she's not dead, just injured. Spoilers! I thought the shading was fine, but huh. 15:39, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Hence the 'maiming' part. Maybe lighten the nose a bit? The shading's fine. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 17:48, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Never mind, the nose is fine. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 18:13, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Nyahh, I hate self CBing, but CBA? 08:28, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Aproooooooved. 15:12, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Coldheart (Q + K) - Approved [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River']][[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 01:52, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Darken the paw and nose. 17:02, July 25, 2012 (UTC) REuploaded '[[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River]][[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 10:59, July 26, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 08:27, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Approved. 15:13, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Annabelle (Lo) - Approved Oh GOSH was this terrible. It's okay, because improvement exists. Sometimes. I still can;t charart XD Hazel Never enter the mansion... 15:59, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Shut. Up. It's. Freaking. Gorgeous. xD Blur the marking around the eye. 17:06, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Reuploaded. I blurred and lightly smudged it. I still want it to look like une Fleur de L'ange. That's a marking to show that the two are sisters. But I blurred it a lot. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 14:44, July 29, 2012 (UTC) It looks a lot better now. CBA? 08:23, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Approved. 15:15, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Weasel (Lo) - Approved I'm on a redo spree. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 18:38, July 26, 2012 (UTC) You were a noob when you first did this, Hazel... ah, the memories... :') Blur the shading, markings and eye shading. :3 Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I'd']] [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'rather']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'pick']] [[The Curse of Sight|'instead']] [[The Timekeepers|'of']] [[The Timekeepers|'FigHTS!']] 23:55, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Ah, those noob days... Bad memories. I don't like these flashbacks... Leopard got so annoyed XD ANYWAY... Reuploaded. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 15:01, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Trololol yes, I did x3 Darken de nose a bit. 08:22, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. I'm so sorry for my n00b days... Damn, I would've been annoyed with me. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 02:20, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Lol but this is nice. CBA? 15:16, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Approved, at last. 13:51, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Snow ® - Approved I'm actually proud of the shading x3, anyways, this is Snow, the mysterious white she cat x3."That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 16:15, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Darken the nose .[[User:Splashcloud|'C'l'o'u'd'C'l'a'n']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'i's']][[Softly Falling: Series 1 Book 1|'So'f't'l'y''' '''Fa'l'l'i'n'g']][[User:Splashcloud|'o'n'e']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'d'e'a't'h']][[Softly Falling: Series 1 Book 1|'a't']][[User:Splashcloud|'a]][[User talk:Splashcloud|'t'i'm'e''']] 05:17, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Being a white cat, I don't think I should darken her nose anymore then it is, but I'm going to see what other people say. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really."' 11:27, July 31, 2012 (UTC) I think the nose is fine, yes. The shading is very nice too. 08:21, August 1, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 13:31, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Approved. 11:51, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Applefern and Eaglestrike (Ma) - Approved [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River']][[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 11:16, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Lighten the shading on the white one and make the nose and tongue a little less purple. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 13:29, July 26, 2012 (UTC) '''Reuploaded '[[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River']][[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 09:25, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Blur the blue splotches a teeny bit. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 20:48, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Maybe put a few spots that get sparser over the back of the head, they appear to stop too abruptly. 08:25, August 1, 2012 (UTC) REuploaded '[[User:Splashcloud|'Cl'o'u'd'C'l'a'n']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'i's']][[Softly Falling: Series 1 Book 1|'So'f't'l'y''' '''Fa'l'l'i'n'g']][[User:Splashcloud|'o'n'e']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'d'e'a't'h']][[Softly Falling: Series 1 Book 1|'a't']][[User:Splashcloud|'a]][[User talk:Splashcloud|'t'i'm'e']]10:29, August 3, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 13:34, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Approved! [[User:Littlewillow|'Little]][[User talk:Littlewillow|'' Go Canada!]] 20:55, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Willowkit (K) Dawnstar's kit 1/3 09:28, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Lovely. Maybe lighten the shading a bit? It's amazing. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 14:07, August 2, 2012 (UTC) '''Reuploaded' ~ 13:26, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Beautiful. Blur the patch around the eye, maybe? 22:53, August 5, 2012 (UTC) It's supposed to be quite defined, else you won't be able to see the tear droplike spots. Also, I don't really believe in blurring my patches to hell x3 Same applies for below, but I will if you insist x3 20:23, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Nah, it's fine. :) CBA? 20:25, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Approved. Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I'd']] [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'rather']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'pick']] [[The Curse of Sight|'instead']] [[The Timekeepers|'of']] [[The Timekeepers|'FigHTS!']] 06:28, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Ember ® - Approved Ain't it pretty/awesome? I didn't add shading, but there are highlights, and II didn't put a highlight on the head becuase it would partially ruin what I did with the eyes, and trust me, those eyes are awesome if you look closely. ;D So yeah. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 14:25, August 8, 2012 (UTC) It is pretty awesome. The eyes seem to glow if I look at it for a long and hard time. x3 Purrrty. 14:29, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Wonderful. :) 17:09, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Not a fault 8D 21:20, August 10, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 22:32, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Seriously, has everyone else forgotten how to approve? 10:05, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Duckpaw (A) - Approved Yup. I haven't done a charart in a long time. Fail scars are fail. =P 20:34, August 7, 2012 (UTC) I think they're pretty good, blur the shading x3 "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 20:42, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Dx Don't lie, it's a sin. These scars are messed up. =P 22:00, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. I blurred some of the scars because I know someone is BOUND to say something about them. x3 22:04, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Thay're nice! Blur shading more. 10:46, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. x3 17:38, August 8, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 21:25, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Approved. 10:06, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Stonekit (K) - Approved [[User:Splashcloud|'C'l'o'u'd'C'l'a'n']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'i's']][[Softly Falling: Series 1 Book 1|'So'f't'l'y''' '''Fa'l'l'i'n'g']][[User:Splashcloud|'o'n'e']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'d'e'a't'h']][[Softly Falling: Series 1 Book 1|'a't']][[User:Splashcloud|'a]][[User talk:Splashcloud|'t'i'm'e''']] 11:11, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Lighten the shading. Hazel Did I forget to sign again? 10:56, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Actually, just blur it. The darkness is fine. 08:34, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Blur/smudge the tail white. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really."' 14:46, August 5, 2012 (UTC) '''REuploaded '[[User:Splashcloud|'C'l'o'u'd'C'l'a'n']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'i's']][[Softly Falling: Series 1 Book 1|'So'f't'l'y''' '''Fa'l'l'i'n'g']][[User:Splashcloud|'o'n'e']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'d'e'a't'h']][[Softly Falling: Series 1 Book 1|'a't']][[User:Splashcloud|'a]][[User talk:Splashcloud|'t'i'm'e']] 08:04, August 8, 2012 (UTC) CBA? I really like your shading style. 21:48, August 10, 2012 (UTC) 'pproved 10:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Sweetkit (K) - Approved [[User:Splashcloud|'Cl'o'u'd'C'l'a'n']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'i's']][[Softly Falling: Series 1 Book 1|'So'f't'l'y''' '''Fa'l'l'i'n'g']][[User:Splashcloud|'o'n'e']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'d'e'a't'h']][[Softly Falling: Series 1 Book 1|'a't']][[User:Splashcloud|'a]][[User talk:Splashcloud|'t'i'm'e''']] 11:11, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Dull the nose. 08:35, August 5, 2012 (UTC) '''REuploaded [[User:Splashcloud|'C'l'o'u'd'C'l'a'n']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'i's']][[Softly Falling: Series 1 Book 1|'So'f't'l'y''' '''Fa'l'l'i'n'g']][[User:Splashcloud|'o'n'e']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'d'e'a't'h']][[Softly Falling: Series 1 Book 1|'a't']][[User:Splashcloud|'a]][[User talk:Splashcloud|'t'i'm'e''']] 08:03, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Splash, here's a tip for your sig. Make a page called User:Splashcloud/Sig, if you haven't already, put all the sig code in there. Then go to your preferences, put this code into the 'custom sig' box, or whatever it's called: | }} Obviosuly use your username rather than mine. Then ensure that the 'I wanna use wikitext' or whatever it says next to the box, make sure the box is ticked or checked or whatever. If I made no sense at all, just shout on my talk and I'll explain better. Anyway, to the point, CBA? 21:55, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Approved 10:09, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Aurorakit (K) - Approved Dawnstar's kit 3/3 09:28, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Adorable! Blur the markings a bit more. 22:30, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Does this still apply> Or have I been lazy enough to get an EOD? x3 21:56, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Eh. *shrugs* CBA? 15:30, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Approved 10:10, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Silverheart and Firepelt (Ma) - Approved I am, like totally, redoing them! Gah, this is FAIL. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 17:56, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Blur the white splotches on Firepelt (Assuming the ginger cat is Firepelt x3) "That's a great idea!""Well, not really."' 20:47, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Not blur, just lower the opacity. You always over highlight Haze XD 08:26, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Shush. ANYWAY.... Reuploaded. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 02:13, August 2, 2012 (UTC) XD It's true. Blur the orange one's bum shading XD 15:16, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Bum shading? Meh... These are the times where Pixlr hates you. It.Won't.Blur. Hazel Did I forget to sign again? 02:09, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Like the shading... on the bum... owo Like bum=haunch... You knew that right? Anyway, want some helps? 13:36, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Prease? I will be your best friend, like, ever. Hazel Did I forget to sign again? 13:57, August 7, 2012 (UTC) XD 20:26, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Uhh, I forgot. Tomorrow, I swear x3 21:59, August 10, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry. '''Reuploaded.' 11:10, August 13, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 16:06, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Approved. :3 Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I'd']] [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'rather']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'pick']] [[The Curse of Sight|'instead']] [[The Timekeepers|'of']] [[The Timekeepers|'FigHTS!']] 04:32, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Sparkkit (K) - Approved Dawnstar's kit 2/3 09:28, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Cuteeee, blur the orange a teeny bit x3 "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 15:45, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Re-up-loaded ~ 13:27, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Cute. Maybe darken the nose? 22:31, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Still doing this Leopard? Yes I am Leopard. EOD? No, I'm gonna reupload tomorrow, I promise. It's just late now and I've hardly slept for the last two nights x3 21:57, August 10, 2012 (UTC) It got away from me again.... sorry. Reuploaded. 11:01, August 13, 2012 (UTC) I hate self CBAing, I really do, but no-one else will. So CBA? 16:06, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Approved. Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I'd']] [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'rather']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'pick']] [[The Curse of Sight|'instead']] [[The Timekeepers|'of']] [[The Timekeepers|'FigHTS!']] 09:51, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Crystaleye(w) FYI, her describtion is 'white with a hint of blue'. And lately pixlr's shading is acting all stupid and blotchy, I'm trying to find a way to fix it 'cause blurring doesn't work that well.-- Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 09:55, August 18, 2012 (UTC) The shadng's fine. Nice! 11:31, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Makes me think of a pokemon...random comment. 18:53, August 20, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 16:06, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Approved. Can't anyone else do approving? Nyahh >.< 08:57, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Nightstar (L) Meh, didn't feel like adding shading or highlights on this one, so obviously, not my best. WhatDo you want? 18:15, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Lovely! Darken the nose, perhaps? 15:56, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Re-Uploaded. '''BirdpawHello' 19:24, August 23, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 16:07, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Approved. 08:59, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Annabelle (KP) - Approved This.Is.Fail. Just saying. Hazel I LOVE DOCTOR WHO AND ALSO LEOPARD!Can't argue with that Fail my arse. It's lovely ~ 10:00, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Agreed [[User:Littlewillow|'Little']][[User talk:Littlewillow|'willow ' ]][[Sunrise| '' Allons-y]] 23:05, August 17, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 15:58, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Approved. 09:02, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Littlekit (K) - Approved [[User:Splashcloud|'C'l'o'u'd'C'l'a'n']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'i's']][[Softly Falling: Series 1 Book 1|'So'f't'l'y''' '''Fa'l'l'i'n'g']][[User:Splashcloud|'o'n'e']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'d'e'a't'h']][[Softly Falling: Series 1 Book 1|'a't']][[User:Splashcloud|'a]][[User talk:Splashcloud|'t'i'm'e']] 10:50, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Maybe add some more stripes? And then blur them. Hazel Did I forget to sign again? 16:04, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Blur tail shading. 08:37, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Just add smaller stripes to it. 22:29, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Blur the stripes. Ottersplash~August rush~ 15:01, August 7, 2012 (UTC) '''Reuploaded '[[User:Splashcloud|'''Cl'o'u'd'C'l'a'n']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'i's']][[Softly Falling: Series 1 Book 1|'So'f't'l'y''' '''Fa'l'l'i'n'g']][[User:Splashcloud|'o'n'e']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'d'e'a't'h']][[Softly Falling: Series 1 Book 1|'a't']][[User:Splashcloud|'a]][[User talk:Splashcloud|'t'i'm'e''']] 08:01, August 8, 2012 (UTC) I don't know if it's just me, but blur the stripes a teensy bit more. If it is me, just blur the white paws. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really."' 16:11, August 13, 2012 (UTC) '''Reuploaded '[[User:Splashcloud|'C'l'o'u'd'C'l'a'n']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'i's']][[Softly Falling: Series 1 Book 1|'So'f't'l'y''' '''Fa'l'l'i'n'g']][[User:Splashcloud|'o'n'e']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'d'e'a't'h']][[Softly Falling: Series 1 Book 1|'a't']][[User:Splashcloud|'a]][[User talk:Splashcloud|'t'i'm'e''']] 06:40, August 14, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 10:16, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Approved. 09:17, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Skykit (K) - Approved That nice.... dead... kit from A Whisper in the Wind =D 17:00, August 17, 2012 (UTC) -sadface- Cute~ Blur shading? WhatDo you want?' 18:16, August 17, 2012 (UTC) '''reuploaded' 08:26, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Don't like self CBAing..... don't want to.... >.< CBA? 09:00, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Approved. 17:42, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Lemonfur(W)- Approved Random new character! I haven't made a charart in a long time so... this isn't that great. Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 12:57, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Luurvely 17:00, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Vlur the shading x3. WhatDo you want? 18:16, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 21:53, August 17, 2012 (UTC) The shading and highlighting still looks blotchy. Blur? [[User:Littlewillow|'Little']][[User talk:Littlewillow|'willow ' ]] '' Allons-y'' 23:10, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded'The shading and highlight on all my chararts are kinda blotchy, I tried to fix it by guassion blurring then lightning the shading a bit. How is it now? Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 10:01, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Goregoes. CBA? 15:58, August 23, 2012 (UTC) The lineart looks a bit smudged in the eye... Don't kill me. Hazeleye 20:49, August 27, 2012 (UTC) '''Reuploaded'I'm not going to kill you, hazel... *hides sledgehammer*... (I'm kidding, I swear! XD) Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 13:04, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Darken the nose a little. Unless I'm wrong. I'm bad at judging nose color and pelt color correlation or whatever. xD 15:12, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Still doing this? 09:01, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I am. I'll do it in a minute or two. Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 13:33, August 31, 2012 (UTC) 'Reuploaded'not sure if I made the nose pink worse or better x3 Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 13:40, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Very pretty. CBA? Charlie[[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'''Let's]] [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Candy' Mountain]] 06:20, September 3, 2012 (UTC) 'Proved. 14:50, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Jumpstar (L)- Approved Originally tabby, now mottled...? 17:54, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Beautiful! Can't find anything wrong! :D 16:53, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Gorgeous <3 CBA? Charlie[[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Let's']] [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Candy' Mountain]] 05:54, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Approved! [[User:Littlewillow|'Little']][[User talk:Littlewillow|'willow ' ]] '' Allons-y'' 20:34, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Little, don't forget to delete the CBA tag. :3 Charlie[[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Let's']] [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Candy' Mountain]] 03:16, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Nightwhisper ® - Approved First rogue charart, turned out okay...Most rogues are black, black failed here, I had to re do the whole thing. She's coming up in the next story in the Sweetest Series. 13:00, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Most rogues aren't black... Anyway, darken the nose, and maybe make it grey, and make the claws and teeth a bit less yellow-orange. Hazeleye 01:52, August 16, 2012 (UTC) For the pelt, make it an off black, so maybe #141414. It has to be close to black but not black black or the lineart gets hidden x3 09:58, August 17, 2012 (UTC) I know, I know. Can anyone give me a code thingy for the claws and teeth? I can't get the colours right... 13:06, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Make them a yellowish white, so maybe #FFFFB9? 16:00, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. Eh... 18:28, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Darken le nose. Hazeleye 20:50, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Lots of days since last reupload, EOD. 09:04, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Tomorrow, I promise. I haven't got time today, homework. 17:37, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. I said I'd do it today, and I did! 16:26, September 4, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 14:51, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Approved. Charlie[[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Let's']] [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Candy' Mountain]] 03:16, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Cyprus ® - Approved -Okay, his eyes did not turn out like I wanted them too, but oh well I tried. Anyways, this is Cyprus, Coal's little bro x3. BirdpawHello 21:13, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Tone down the highlights a tad. 21:35, September 23, 2012 (UTC) I can't, if I use highlights it's too dark, and if I use shadows it doesn't look blurred enough, GIMP is like that when it comes to highlights, because as far as I know, they don't have a dull tool. (besidesikindoflikethehighlightslikethat...) Oh well, I'll see what other people say. BirdpawHello 21:39, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Maybe lighten the body colour a tad? Then you could darken the nose too. o3o Charlie[[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Let's']] [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Candy' Mountain]] 07:43, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Arg~ I can'ttt, when I try to re-do by the fill bucket, the lineart just disappears, and it turns into an all black cat with no lineart. BirdpawHello 19:27, September 28, 2012 (UTC) That sucks. I personally really like the highlights. Maybe darken the nose a tad? Oh! I just had an idea for the highlights! If you want to dull them a bit you could carefully use the burn tool over them. 08:18, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I darkened the nose, and I will currently work on your idea, see how it works x3. BirdpawHello 21:10, September 29, 2012 (UTC)\ Bird... if you're still working on this, it's EOD. Charlie[[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Let's']] [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Candy' Mountain]] 01:49, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Leo, it's not working ;-;... BirdpawHello 19:30, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Never mind, I quite like them. Shall we see what Millie or Silver says? 20:51, October 5, 2012 (UTC) It's fine, honestly. No one's perfect, and the combination of highlights and shading give the image a lot of depth. This is beautiful, seriously. And I agree with Skye! CBA? 22:29, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Approveeeeeededed. Yes. 20:08, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Blizzardstorm (W) - Approved I redid this one... Old chararts... Man, those sucked. Hazeleye 03:08, October 13, 2012 (UTC) This is so beautiful! 04:06, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Ha! I remember this the first time round! Much improved, may I say. I think no-one'll mind if I CBA? 10:41, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Approved ~ 20:07, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Leaf (KP) ~ Approved Cloudtail's sister I think? Correct me if I'm wrong. If anyone ever read that story anyway... 20:06, October 11, 2012 (UTC) lol, awesome! Blur the tabby stripes a bit~ BirdpawHello 19:03, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Adorable <3333 You might want to also smudge the stripes a tad. They have some sharp edges. Charlie[[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Let's']] [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Candy' Mountain]] 23:40, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Smudge the white paw a bit. And the stripes too ^^ 04:05, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded I did a clever thing which involved no blurred lineart at all. Cause stupid Leopard is stupid and deleted all her .xcf files, that being layer files. So x3 13:47, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Loverly... May I CBA? Hazeleye 14:53, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Approved 20:11, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Graystar (L) - Approved I'm proud of this, comments? 04:38, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Wowie, that's stunning. Possibly blur the stripes a bit, and also define the shading. 10:44, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Wow, dose stripes, I agree blur dose pretty stripes~ Are you ready to crossThe River Styx? 14:19, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded 00:50, October 23, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 17:50, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Approved! 12:24, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Ice ® ~ Approved Some obscure rogue from TWII that frankly I don't even remember inventing x3 20:06, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Dis I like. o3o Blur the patches. Charlie[[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Let's']] [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Candy' Mountain]] 23:41, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Purrty ^^ 04:04, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. I did a clever thing with the eyes ^.^ 13:45, October 13, 2012 (UTC) So Imma gonna do this because I can. Approved. 16:23, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Graycloud (M) - Approved I decided to redo her. Her original charart has her with pink paw pads, and a pink nose, so I decided to keep it like that. 23:52, October 18, 2012 (UTC) I don't really think it matters whether grey nose or pink nose. Lovely! 10:42, October 20, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 12:05, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Approved. 16:25, November 2, 2012 (UTC)